


Tell me how good it feels to be needed

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 24 - Alpha/Beta/OmegaTony is always there to take care of his sweet, little Omega, especially when pregnancy seems to make him so needy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 485





	Tell me how good it feels to be needed

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Ariana's song _Needy_😁

Peter fixes the pillow under his back probably for the tenth time, letting out a frustrated whiny sound when he still can’t feel comfortable. He gives up trying to find a better position and turns his attention to the TV screen in a pointless attempt to focus on anything other than the aching emptiness he feels.

It's only getting worse as the weeks pass and he doesn't even want to think how he might be in a few months when he'll reach the third trimester. He'll probably spend every second of his day sitting on Tony's cock; it's only then that he stops feeling restless and can finally relax.

These past four months Tony made sure to stay home as much as he could, leaving only when there was a crucial meeting he had to attend- just like today, unfortunately. He's been away for barely three hours but to Peter it feels like it's been days since he was curled in his Alpha's arms. He'd absolutely hate how needy pregnancy seems to make him, if Tony didn't love it so much. He's always happy to indulge Peter and tend to his needs, always putting him first. It makes Peter warm and fuzzy inside just to think about his caring and loving Alpha- and it, also, makes him really wet, he notices, his hole clenching desperately around nothing.

He grabs his phone, ready to text Tony and ask him when he's coming home - he doesn't want to be _so_ clingy and annoying, but he can't help it - but he stops when he hears the door opening, followed by steps.

He lets out an excited little squeak and quickly gets up, ignoring how his sore muscles protest as he all but runs toward the door.

"You're home!" He says, obviously very enthusiastically, and literally jumps in Tony's embrace, wrapping his limbs around him.

Tony chuckles and is quick to close his arms around him, easily holding him up. "Aw, did you miss me, baby?" He asks, his tone teasing but still soft, and Peter nods and whines, burying his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "I missed you, too, darling. Couldn't wait to come home to you."

Peter hums happily at the words and tightens his hold around Tony, taking greedy inhales of his heady scent. It's almost ridiculous how quickly it calms him, making him feel dizzy with contentment and arousal.

"Bed?" He asks, not that Tony doesn't already know what he wants.

"Mhm. I got you, baby," Tony tells him and takes them to their bedroom, one of his hands rubbing soothingly over Peter's back. Peter reluctantly lets go of him when Tony sets him down on the mattress, and he stretches his arms impatiently, wanting to pull Tony in the bed with him even though he's still taking off his shoes and suit jacket.

Luckily, Tony makes a quick job removing his clothes and then climbs into the bed, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"How's the little one?" Tony asks and hovers over him to kiss his cheek, bringing a grin to Peter's face.

"I'm fine," he replies jokingly and Tony laughs, his smile widening.

"I didn't ask about her _mama_," he says and Peter's cheeks flush deep red like they always do when Tony calls him that; he loves it but he's still getting used to it. Everything feels still so new and scary and exciting.

"The baby is fine," Peter says, exhaling shakily when Tony carefully pulls the loose t-shirt he’s wearing over his head, carelessly tossing it on the floor, his hands finding Peter's belly right after. "She keeps growing. I'm only four months long and I'm already _huge_," he grumbles, his lips curling into a pout.

Tony's expression softens even more, looking at him in that adoring way of his that always has Peter feeling weak at the knees. "But you're still so little, sweetheart. Even though, you know how much daddy would like to see you round and full," Tony tells him and leans down to nuzzle his small bump, placing a gentle kiss on it. Peter giggles and squirms, Tony's beard tickling him as it brushes over the sensitive skin. Tony grins at him and now brings their lips together, kissing him slowly, taking his time to savor him even though Peter is already quite impatient.

"My sweet, beautiful Omega," Tony murmurs as he keeps mouthing at his jaw and neck, his hands working on Peter's shorts, getting rid of them with a few efficient tugs.

"Please," Peter urges and arches his back, wanting Tony to hurry the fuck up. He's already so wet, slick leaking and dripping between his inner thighs, and the fact that he can feel Tony's hard cock nudging his hips only makes things worse.

Tony, because he apparently hates him, pulls away, as if he shouldn't have been fucking Peter already!

"_Daddy_! Come ooooon," he whines and he would be tempted to just start fingering himself, if he knew that it would be any helpful at all.

"Shh, baby. We gotta get you comfortable first," Tony says and kisses his forehead, before reaching for a few pillows, manhandling Peter carefully as he slips them under his back and ass.

Peter sighs in relief before he can stop himself, feeling like his aching bones can finally breathe. Only Tony manages to make him feel comfortable like that.

He hums and spreads his legs invitingly for Tony to settle between them, whimpering wantonly when the blunt head of his dick nudges against his rim and starts to push in. It always feels like it's too much at first as Tony's thick cock slides inside him, almost splitting him in half, but after a few seconds his inner walls relax and accept the intrusion, his body welcoming the overwhelming sensation of being so full of Alpha cock.

"Fuck... You're soaking, sweetheart," Tony rasps and slowly rolls his hips, making the hard length inside Peter rub firmly against his slick walls. "Can you feel how wet your sweet, little cunt is for me, baby?"

Peter whines, his hole clenching and unclenching instinctively at the words. "Yes, daddy."

Tony smiles at him and finally starts to move, rocking his hips rhythmically and building up a steady, satisfying pace. Peter reaches for Tony's shoulders and draws him slightly closer, hoping that Tony will understand what he's asking for. Luckily for him, Tony never disappoints.

His Alpha's mouth is on his nipple only seconds later and Peter mewls brokenly as Tony suckles on the puffy, little nub, cupping with his hand Peter's other tit, squeezing the small mount in his palm. They've started swelling this past month and at first, Peter was feeling embarrassed, trying his best to hide them completely, until he found out just how good it felt having Tony playing with them.

Now Tony moves to toy with his other nipple, softly trapping it between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue, managing to make Peter even wetter if that's possible.

"Fuck, look at your little tits, sweetheart, I can't wait to taste your milk. I bet it'll be the sweetest thing," Tony mutters between his suckling and Peter moans, flushing in shame even though he feels heat curling in his groin. He doesn't know why he finds all these things arousing, perhaps it's simply the Omega in him responding to Tony’s Alpha, but whatever it is he can't help it.

Tony doesn't stop paying attention to his nipples even as he starts speeding up his pace, his thrusts growing more forceful even though Peter knows that Tony's still holding back, careful to not go too hard now that Peter is with child. Not that this makes it feel any less good; Tony is hitting his prostate with every thrust in, the thick shaft rubbing against that magic little spot and making Peter see stars, his body shaking with his impending climax. He's been craving this for hours, he's honestly surprised he even lasted this long.

"I'm c- close, daddy," he whimpers and Tony hums encouragingly, rutting into him relentlessly, with purpose.

"Yeah, come for me, baby. Show daddy how much you love when he fucks your sweet, tight pussy."

Peter's fingers dig into the muscles of Tony's shoulders and he cries out his name when his orgasm hits him, his body trembling as he rides out the powerful waves of his climax, feeling drops of cum land on his belly. Tony slows down a little, letting him catch his breath, stroking his hair lovingly and placing sweet kisses on his cheeks. He knows that now with the pregnancy Peter's senses are more sensitive and heightened than usual and it's rather easy for him to get overwhelmed. So, his sweet, considerate Alpha is being very careful.

Peter is still panting and trembling - it's honestly ridiculous how just one orgasm can leave him so weak -, clinging to Tony as he tries to calm his breathing.

"Shh, you're fine, love. I got you," Tony murmurs and pecks his lips softly, rocking his hips languidly, not giving anything more than what Peter can take right now.

"Daddy," Peter sighs and all but melts into the kiss when Tony connects their mouths together. He parts his lips for Tony and moans around his tongue, urging him to start moving slightly faster now that he has relaxed again. Tony is happy to indulge him as always, driving his cock inside his weeping hole more purposefully, Peter's pliant body welcoming every inch of that wonderful, thick length inside him with ease.

"You're so wet today, sweetheart. Your greedy, little cunt really missed daddy, huh?"

Peter nods his head eagerly, hugging Tony tighter, drawing him closer, almost flush against his belly. "I don't like it when you leave," he mumbles, pouting, even as a muffled moan leaves him as Tony keeps fucking him.

"I know, baby, I know," Tony tells him gently, cradling Peter's face in a large palm. "I don't like it either, but I had to go today, sweetheart, you know that."

Peter hums in reply, understanding even though he's not happy about it. He's glad that at least Tony didn't take any longer to come home.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make sure I don't leave you home alone again, okay? I'll bring the meeting right here, if I have to. And you'll be sitting on my lap- or even better on my cock while I talk with them, hm? How does that sound?"

Peter can't help giggling at the words now, feeling like his cheeks are on fire as he imagines so many strangers seeing him sitting on his Alpha's cock. He doesn't expect to find the idea so arousing, the thought of everyone seeing what a good and obedient Omega he is and who he belongs to making him let out an excited, little whimper.

Tony chuckles fondly, looking slightly surprised at his reaction. "You want that, baby? Want me to fill your little cunt in front of everyone, show them how well you take your Alpha's big cock? You know I can make it happen. You only have to ask."

Peter squirms beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Maybe," he whispers, only barely resisting the urge to turn his head and hide his flushed face into the pillow.

Tony laughs again and plants a loud kiss on his mouth, immediately bringing a smile to Peter's lips. "God, I love you so much, baby. _So_, so much."

Peter purrs happily in reply and nuzzles Tony's cheek, inhaling his scent; he feels adored and cherished and safe. He wants to stay like this, in his Alpha's arms, forever.

"I love you, too, daddy," he says and smiles when a grin spreads on Tony's handsome face.

Tony's thrusts are still quite steady but the pace has increased, growing more urgent as he gets closer to the edge. Peter isn't that far, either. 

He gasps when Tony's hand find its way to his neglected dick, choking out a whimper as Tony thumbs at his slit, spreading the precum all over the head.

"Come on, sweetheart, come for daddy," Tony encourages him and starts stroking his cock in sync with his thrusts. Peter obeys as eagerly as always, coming for his daddy, for his _Alpha_, this time barely any seed coming out of him - even though his orgasm was as powerful as the first one, if not more - his hole clenching tightly around Tony.

He can feel Tony's knot starting to swell inside him and he pouts to himself, knowing that Tony will have to pull out soon, his body not being able to handle an Alpha’s knot now that he's pregnant since there's not an actual reason to do so. He still can't help but miss the feeling of being so incredibly full.

As expected, Tony stands on his knees and pulls his cock out, starting to tug at it fast, his fist firm around the hard shaft. Peter spreads his legs as much as he can, not wanting anything to go wasted; just because he can't have Tony's knot it doesn't mean he'll lose his cum, too.

"Come in me, daddy," he says and Tony chuckles, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"In you _where_, darling?" He asks innocently and Peter bites his bottom lip, the flush on his cheeks no doubt deepening, because he knows very well what Tony wants to hear.

"Come in my little pussy, please, daddy" he says, almost shyly, and Tony grunts deep in his throat and does just that, shoving just the head inside Peter's entrance, filling him with his cum, spurts after spurts flooding his already wet hole.

Peter sighs and clenches his hole when he's done, wanting to keep it all inside him. He stays still as Tony cleans the cum off his belly, placing a lingering kiss on it, before rearranging the pillows beneath Peter and then settling on the bed beside him, gathering him in his arms.

"Are you comfortable, love?" Tony asks and kisses his sweaty forehead, and Peter hums, shifting as closer to Tony as he can. He always feels comfortable when he's in Tony's arms; maybe they should just stay in bed for the next five months.

Then again, that wouldn't be fair to Tony. He'll still be able to go out for whatever reason, Peter can't keep him inside the house or have him carrying a pregnant Omega everywhere with him. He's already asking too much- he even whined about Tony going to a fucking meeting. Maybe he should just try to stop being so fucking pathetic-

A choked sob escapes him before he can stop it and he immediately closes his eyes in shame when Tony pulls away to look at him.

"Baby, hey, what is it?" Tony asks softly, sounding clearly worried, and gently grips Peter's chin between his fingers, tilting his head up.

"Nothing," Peter replies, not sounding convincing even to his own ears, and he reluctantly opens his eyes when Tony makes a disapproving sound.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You know you can tell me whatever it is, right?" The words are so softly and lovingly spoken that only make Peter sob more and he buries himself in Tony's embrace again, hiding his face into the crook of his neck.

"I- I'm just s- sorry… that- that I'm so n- needy," he says, hiccupping, his bottom lip trembling. He knows it's mostly the hormones but that doesn't mean he can control it.

"_Baby_," Tony croons and hugs him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. "You don't have to feel bad and worry about anything, especially about silly things like that. Besides, don't you know how much I love it when you're being needy?" Tony tells him and Peter lets out a whiny sound, still not convinced.

"You know all daddy wants is to take care of you, sweetheart. To be there for you especially now that you're carrying our little girl," he says and that immediately brings a smile to Peter, even though the tears continue; they're happier tears now. "Her wonderful, pretty mama deserves to have anything he wants, okay, darling?"

Peter nods his head and pulls away, looking at Tony sheepishly. "Okay."

"Good," Tony says in a firm voice but leans in to kiss the tip of his nose, his lips curled into a fond smile. "Now, come here," he tells him and Peter can't help giggling as he complies, humming pleased when he's engulfed again in Tony's strong embrace.

Maybe the next few months will pass easier than he thought, after all. And, tomorrow, when he forgets this again, Tony will be right here to remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️ feedback is greatly appreciated 🤗


End file.
